


A Firm Believer

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 503 Day | Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell Day, 503 Week 2018, EdWin Day, Edwin Week 2018, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: Pinako wasn't much on idealism, but she was a firm believer in the love shared between two people.[Posted for 503 Day]





	A Firm Believer

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote in 30 minutes for Edwin Day. I posted it to tumblr and FF.net on the 3rd and now I'm posting it here (Yes, I'm late for the site. No, I don't care)

At Pinako's age, idealism is fleeting. You see how the real world can be; both the good and the bad. You lose your innocence of things you once believed as a child and your optimism wanes.

Her husband had contracted a bad case of pneumonia and never recovered. Her good friend was an immortal, living out centuries of watching people he cared for grow old and die while he continued living. A corrupt military was running the country—her son and daughter-in-law brutally murdered trying to save dying innocents during a war _said country_ caused. She had to watch as her granddaughter and her two best friends lose their childhood at such young ages.

Life was cruel. Sometimes you couldn't afford to have hope in trivial matters. Any idealism shown was considered foolish.

Despite all this, Pinako was a firm believer and supporter of true love.

Not that fairy tale crap Sara would read to Winry to help her sleep at night. No, that was a load of bull that gave girls higher expectations than necessary. What she's talking about is _real love_. The love where a person pours their whole being into being with another person and vice versa.

She had it with her late husband. He was the only one who—as her Rush Valley buddies put it—"tamed the Pantheress of Resembool." He was a good man and had the patience of saint to put up with her, but could still light a fire in their relationship no problem. It had pained her to watch him leave this world.

She saw it with her son and his wife, too. The way Urey's eyes lit up when he talked about Sara and the way Sara looked at her son when he wasn't looking made Pinako's heart melt. She remembered being the one to practically shove Urey out the door the day Sara showed up—cheeks red but eyes determined—asking if he would accompany her to the Sheep Festival. They were married a year later.

She knew Hohenheim and Trisha had it. Hohenheim never gave her any details, but she knew he was given a bad hand in life. He wasn't one to open up…until Trisha came into the picture. The moment he saw her, she heard him let out a breathless "Woah," and she knew he was a goner. It was a blessing Trisha was enamored with him as well. Soon, the love they cultivated gave them two brilliant boys that she now considered like her own grandsons.

And years later she would see one of those boys fall hopelessly in love with her granddaughter, who felt just as strongly as he did. She knew it was bound to happen; after all, the snot nosed brat had been planning on marrying the girl since he was five (even if he forgot about it later on in his teen years).

It was a tough few years with the death of loved ones and that blasted alchemy, but it all worked out and she was given the privilege of watching the two grow together and fall more in love with each other. She remembered when Winry came back after seeing Ed off at the train station on his way to the West. The girl had a dopey smile and pink blush on her face.

"What's wrong with you, girl?" she had asked her granddaughter.

Winry's cheeks became a darker red as she hid her face in her hands from embarrassment and squealed, "I… I think Ed just proposed to me!"

She had nodded, exhaled smoke from her pipe, and grinned madly. So the twerp really did have it in him, eh?

Months later she was given the front row view of her granddaughter and soon-to-be grandson-in-law promising themselves to each other in holy matrimony. She could see the sincerity and love in Ed's eyes as he vowed to honor and love her until death do they part; the same emotions mirrored in Winry's own blue eyes.

As they were proclaimed husband and wife, the newly weds shared their first kiss and Pinako found herself wiping tears from her eyes.

She firmly believed in true love.

And she knew without a doubt that Edward and Winry had it.

**Author's Note:**

> Why Pinako's POV? I don't know, I felt like it.
> 
> Comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
